


borders (don't cross them)

by diphyllgray



Series: untitled [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphyllgray/pseuds/diphyllgray
Summary: "I don't kill. Alex, I don't kill.""Kara--""But that doesn't mean I don't want to."





	borders (don't cross them)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing exercise to get a feel of writing fanfiction again. Anyways, I'm quite sure the general theme and plot of this less than 500 words drabble has been done before but I'm such a sucker for angry!Kara so yeaaa.

Hypnotic, hypnotic.

 

Kara feels a false blanket of security shroud over her as she listened to Lena’s heartbeat. The sound of it, as painfully weak as it was, was calming—borderline hypnotic. She was unsteady on her feet and she permits herself to relax the tiniest bit as she leans on the wall directly facing Lena’s bed in a DEO medical room.

 

Her eyes snaps shut as she lets her head hit the wall behind her softly as she crosses her arms trying to tame the urge to do _something_. The insides of her mouth tasted like ash. The rage and anger inside her are building, and burning and blending into something that threatens to swallow her rationality whole.

 

 _They will pay_ , Kara swears and the vicious conviction behind it almost makes her believe she’s on Red Kryptonite again.

 

She knows the door will open before it actually does and super senses aside, she just knows it’s _Alex_.

 

“I don’t kill.” Kara says the moment Alex is fully inside the room, eyes opening and falling onto Lena’s still form. Her sister shuts the door behind her and there was a worried look painted on her face and Kara just feels the need to say it again. “Alex, I don’t kill.”

 

“Kara—“

 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” Something inside her snaps as she openly admits her demon. The room is suddenly too much for her and she pushes herself off the wall and marches to the door past Alex who stops her with a hand on her wrist.

 

Kara’s first instinct to the touch is to break the offender’s arm and her jaw clenches tightly as she tries not to think about the monster she’s slowly starting to become. Kara Danvers, Supergirl and the Kara in between those two personas would never hurt Alex.

 

“Kara, please.” Alex’s voice was tired and pleading. “Lena needs you here, okay? The people behind this—we’ll get them. I swear it. But don’t go anywhere. Not with the way you are now.” her voice dies down and Kara can actually see the fear in her eyes. Fear doesn’t look pretty on Alex Danvers on any occasion and a small part of Kara actually calms down because it’s _Alex_.

 

Her eyes left her sister and onto the small black box on the table beside Lena’s bed. A heavy ache sucks the air out of her chest and she wonders if this was how it was like in the Phantom Zone. “She was going to say yes.” Kara speaks around the knot in her throat, her voice coming out in a bare whisper. “Alex, she was going to say yes.” Her voice comes out louder this time and there was a burning sting in her eyes as her vision clouds.

 

Suddenly, Alex’s arms are wrapped around her tight and she finds some of the tiniest pieces of herself again as she sinks into her sister’s embrace. The dam breaks and she hates that she can’t cling onto her sister just as tightly and that she has to settle with burying her face on Alex’s jacket.

 

“She’ll be okay. She’s a fighter. Lena’s not going anywhere.”

 

Kara nods and lets herself believe in Alex’s words. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo there's that! let me know what you think! :)


End file.
